Problem: On Monday, Luis and Ishaan decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Brandon to time them with a stopwatch. Luis sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 94.88 seconds. When it was Ishaan's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 71.23 seconds. How much faster was Ishaan than Luis in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Ishaan was than Luis, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Luis's time - Ishaan's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ Ishaan was 23.65 seconds faster than Luis.